


Relationships & Timing

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: Descendants After Ever After [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending when I finish this, Hopefully this goes the way you think, I have no idea, Relationships require work, Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger and the need for a chapter two., Still Don't Know How This Works, Talking is important, Two Shot, am i doing this right, little bit depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Relationships: Jay/Li Lonnie
Series: Descendants After Ever After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986637
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Part I

** _After Ever After: Relationships & Timing; _ **

Characters : Jay (Descendants), Lonnie (Descendants)

Ships : Jay/Lonnie

After Ever After Description:

Canonical one-shots/shorts following the end of Descendants 3. Please enjoy rentering the world of Descendants and following its characters once again.

Description :

Jay and Lonnie talk about their relationship after the events of Descendants 3, and come to a kind of agreement as to how to proceed.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Descendants. I am but a humble fan trying something new, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

* * *

Jay’s Dorm, Auradon Prep, Auradon

Lonnie stared at Jay with wide eyes. Her lips were ever so slightly parted, but the pair kept their brown eyes locked with each other. Jay paused halfway through with the packed bag to keep her gaze.

“A Gap Year? With Gil the son of Gaston?” Jay shrugged and shoved another shirt into the bag before he zipped it up.

“Yes. Gil… Gil was always a special case when it came to Uma’s crew, yeah he was the enemy, but he wasn’t… It’s hard to explain Lon. While you were away and Audrey pulled the whole Queen of Mean thing Gil and I kinda bonded a bit while we were trying to save Auradon. When I knew he was going to be coming to AP I just kinda suggested it to him, we want to go adventuring. I know.... I know we should have talking more about this considering-”

“Considering what, the fact that we’re in some kind of weird on again off again relationship that is far more exclusive’s then Audrey and Chad’s?” Lonnie’s arms were crossed over her chest before she pushed the door shut and took a seat on Carlos’ bed. “Jay… We never really determined the bounds of our relationship, we kinda got together after Cotillion and The Isle, but we never really did anything about it. I know our friends have been pushing to get us to just admit to dating, I think you’re right though. You should take a Gap Year, and if doing it with Gil is what you want to do, you should do it. I mean I never really talked to you before I went away with the ROAR team for the summer, plus my mom and dad want me home this next year so I’ll have to apply to colleges after I get back anyway.”

Jay ceased his packing and stepped in towards Lonnie. His hands encircled hers and he kneeled down in front of her. Honestly if Lonnie didn’t know him as well as she did she might have expected a proposal.

“You’re right, our paths are coming to a divergence, god that sounded like Ben. You’re parents need you to take a Gap Year to help out at home and I really just need to see more of Auradon before I really try to settle down, even just to choose a college. All of that junk aside, I don’t think there is anyone else I would want to be with. I can’t and won’t ask you to wait, because it isn’t fair. If, in a year, you and I come and meet at that breakfast place near Auradon College and we haven’t met anyone or chosen to move on, maybe then we give our friends what they want and tell them we’re dating?” Jay’s gaze held more uncertainty than Lonnie had ever come to expect from him, but she couldn’t say she was surprised.

“I think that’s fair Jay, I have to ask though… Gil?” Jay laughed as he released her hands and returned to his bags.

“You’d be amazed Lon, the guy was like a Teddy Bear on The Isle, we could never really get angry at him or anything because of that, but now getting to have that reminder of what it was like to see everything for the first time… It made me want to see the things I still hadn’t seen, and who better to show it to than the one person who wouldn’t be able to. Gil isn’t bad, honestly I talked to Coach and I’m gonna try and see if I can’t get him to recommend Gil for a special Sports Scholarship so he can try his luck at college. It isn’t much, but it’s something I can do to help VKs transition, plus Gil’s a good guy.”

“Just never thought I’d hear you praise someone from Uma’s crew.” Lonnie stood and moved a little ways, but the space between them felt greater. Jay’s seemed to have captured an almost longing in them as he saw the distance.

“Well don’t ask me to say anything nice about Harry, that guy still gets on my nerves, and I can’t believe that he is trying to flirt with Audrey.” The laughter that filled the room was strained, Lonnie kept her gaze on Jay, who fought not to falter. “So… yeah.”

“I guess this is… goodbye?” Lonnie bit her lip, and recrossed her arms.

“I… for now,” Jay slung a bag over his shoulder. “I have to say bye to Mal and Evie or I’m pretty sure they’re going to kill me, also have to say bye to Los unless I want him chasing me around the globe. I’ll.... I’ll keep in touch alright, just because we can’t see each other in person doesn’t mean that we can’t talk. I’ll call Lon, kay?”

“Alright, you have a good time Jay, see you in a year.” The door closed as Lonnie waved her goodbye, and the room she’d spent hours in with The Rotten Four, with Carlos and Jay, with Jay it just wan’t the same. He’d left only the things the school had given him, the rest were either packed up into storage or in his bags. The bedding he’d changed to red and gold was blue once more. The lamp, literal lamp, he’d had at his bedside, nothing remained of it but a single oval of wood uncovered by the few traces of dust. The textbooks and trophies that had sat on his shelf were gone. The tourney stick and pads had disappeared. The Swords and Shields mask was nowhere in sight. Lonnie tore her eyes from the room, and spun on her heel. If anyone asked about the wetness in her eyes, she’d say it was allergies.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending to the Cliffhanger, Lonnie and Jay meet at the diner, as they said they would.

**_After Ever After: Relationships & Timing (Part II); _ **

Characters : Jay (Descendants), Lonnie (Descendants)

Ships : Jay/Lonnie

After Ever After Description:

Canonical one-shots/shorts following the end of Descendants 3. Please enjoy rentering the world of Descendants and following its characters once again.

Description :

Jay and Lonnie meet up after a year apart, to discuss what they’re going to do, yes they made it a year without going official much to the annoyance of their meddling friends and essentially siblings, even a few parents at one point.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Descendants. I am but a humble fan trying something new, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

* * *

Midtown Diner, Auradon City, Auradon

Jay sat, his eyes roved over the other tables and people, as he tried to keep the door in sight. The clock on his phone switched to 12:00 and as if summoned the bell at the door began to ring. Jay turned and his breath caught in his throat. Lonnie looked just as athletic and amazing as she had when he’d left over a year ago. She was dressed in some jeans and a red shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a braid, fairly simple given the company she normally keeps, and she looked like a breath of fresh air. She stepped up and took the seat across from him. He was still picking his jaw up off the floor as she smiled at him. 

“How was your gap year?” Her voice might as well have been an angel. Jay’s face turned beet red and he looked away, what was it Mal had been teasing him about,  _ absence makes the heart grow fonder _ . He gulped and plastered that familiar smile on his face, the one he’d used on all the girl’s during his Auradon Prep days.

“Not bad, Gil and I enjoyed it. Honestly I really needed that, and it was nice to not be around all the craziness with Mal and Ben. I can’t believe they actually got magic reinstated, and the progress Ben is making having Evie run the program to help integrate Isle Kids? When I was young I would never have dared dream for something this good.” an almost wistful look crossed Jay’s features, his eyes gazed out into the crowds wandering the sidewalks of Auradon City’s streets. A sad smile broke across Lonnie’s lips.

“I’m glad, it’s good the work they’ve done, though from what I’m hearing Mal is a little sad by the lack of friends around. Besides Evie and her business you went around the world, Carlos started college, and of course I was back in Northern Wei. I was thinking it might be time to stick around… maybe go to Auradon City College?” Lonnie caught Jay’s warm brown eyes. The wistful look on his face morphed to a smile.

“Yeah, Auradon City College was practically begging me to come by after Junior Year, maybe I’ll take them up on that offer of a tour. Want to join me?” Jay held his out over the table. Lonnie brushed some hair out of her face, and slid her hand out to interlock their fingers.

“I’d love to Jay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sorry for the short update after such a cliffhanger, I just won’t. It took a little bit to get back into writing this one, I probably should have just finished it all in one go, but I had work the later that day and still needed sleep. I hope you liked it, I didn’t want to do anything overt or extremely romantic seeming with these two, it would have just felt out of character for them, in my mind. So I hope you enjoyed reviews are always welcome and stay safe out there. Also I know more than one update inside a week, this is really weird for me!  
> -Six Out!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m horrible, I know it, but I wrote this, yes there will be a continuation, but I just couldn’t help leaving this cliffhanger here, it fit so well, and suspense is always an ally, even if it is tortuous, I should know too many stories do it to me. I’m posting this now, don’t know when the second part will go up, mainly because the second part is technically a year away in the timeline, but you won’t have to wait a year. I hope you enjoy. and I’ll see you next time.
> 
> -Six out!


End file.
